Reporters & Rockstars
by Faceless Enemy
Summary: Ally Dawson is a reporter who works at Bop Beat magazine. Austin Moon is a Rockstar who is on the rise to becoming the next big thing. When Ally hears that she has to interview Austin Moon, she is immediately dreading it- she thinks he's arrogant and full of himself. What happens when they finally meet for the interview and Austin is not the stuck up Rockstar she thought he was?
1. Chapter 1

"Allison Dawson!" I hear my boss yell from his office "I have a job for you!" I smile and get up. I work for Bop Beat, the teen magazine, as a reporter. I do all the interviews and get to meet the famous people. I walk into my boss' office and he smiles at me. "Tomorrow you're going to interview with rising star slash heartthrob Austin Moon!" He says excitedly and I inwardly groan. I'd rather interview anyone else except him; I've seen some of his interviews online and he just seems arrogant and cocky. "I'll be there! What time?" I ask with a fake smile. "11 tomorrow morning in your office" he tells me and I nod "Go pick up the questions from Trish, she should have them ready by now" he tells me. "Got it!" I say and walk out the door towards my best friend's desk. I take a seat on her desk and she looks up at me "Oh my god Ally!" She squeals "I can't believe you are going to interview THE Austin Moon! He's so talented and crazy hot!" She says and I laugh at her crazy celebrity crush she leans towards me "Try to keep your clothes on when you're in there" she whispers with a wink. "Trish!" I yell and lightly slap her arm. "What!" She says defensively "All I'm saying is he's extremely hot and you're gorgeous and when you put two attractive people in a room together there's bound to be a lot of sexual tension in there" she explains in a whisper smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Oh my god Trish, nothing is going to happen- he's so arrogant and I don't even think he's that cute" I tell her trying to calm her down. She goes a little crazy about boys. "Famous last words" she says with a smirk and grabs the questions off her desk and hands them to me. I roll my eyes and grab the paper. "Thanks" I tell her and turn to leave. "Hey are we still doing a movie marathon tomorrow night?" She asks I turn around and smile "Of course!" I say and she smiles back at me.

The next day

I roll out of bed the next morning and walk into the kitchen. My dad must have already left for work. He is still running the Sonic Boom in the Miami mall. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and grab the questions for the Austin Moon interview today. I roll my eyes when I remember the conversation Trish and I had yesterday, she is quite the character sometimes. I edit the questions and add a few of my own. I glance up and check the clock. I still had lots of time until I had to meet the infamous Austin Moon. I throw on my favorite pair of mint jeans and a white top and head off to work. I go upstairs and grab an old fashion tape recorder out of the supply closet. Most people use their phones to record their interviews but my little old flip phone doesn't do that. I head down to my office and as I pass Trish's desk she yells "Good luck! Keep it in your pants!" I shake my head with a laugh and keep walking. I walk down the stairs towards my office and see none other than Austin moon leaning against my door, using his phone. I walk up to him and he glances up. I see him check me out and feel very subconscious all of a sudden. I walk up to him and he looks confused. "Are you Allison Dawson? Wow! Usually print interviewers are old and ugly!" He says and I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. He sticks his hand out and I grab it. "Austin Moon at your service" he says saluting with his free hand. I smile and let out a small laugh, maybe this won't be so bad. "Call me Ally" I tell him and keep shaking his hand. He looks down and notices he's still holding my and pulls it quickly away. He scratches the back of his neck and motions towards the door "After you" he says and I walk through the door. I lean up against my desk and he takes a seat in the chair. "Okay, so this is a typical superficial interview, just don't think I wrote these questions, this is just what our readers want" I tell him and he nods. "I'm used to it" he says with a shrug. I pull out the tape recorder and hit record. "First I need you to say your name, age, hometown, and occupation" I say putting quotes around occupation. He smiles "Austin Moon, 18, Miami Florida, and Singer." He says. "Now what are 5 things that no one knows about you?" I ask putting the tape recorder on my desk. He thinks about it for a second and smiles "I can play almost every instrument in the world" he says in a cocky attitude reminding me of why I really didn't want to do this. "I love surfing and almost pursued that instead of singing... I enjoy watching Glee" he continues and I raise my eyebrows. He shrugs with a smile and continues. "I love stuffed animals" he says and I can't help but laugh. "Hey don't laugh!" He says laughing with me. "And..." he says getting up and leaning up next to me on the desk "I always wear my lucky pair of pink underwear" he says pushing the waist band of his pants down to show me. My conversation with Trish runs through my head and I try to push it out. He snaps the waistband of his underwear against himself and grabs the tape recorder off the desk and stops the recording. I raise my eyebrow at him wondering what he's doing. "Now…" he says with a smile and starts walking around the room."Off the record of course" he says giving me a look "5 things _you_ don't know about me and that the readers of Bop Beat don't need to know" he says with a smile and tosses the recorder in the air. I smile actually starting to enjoy myself. "I'm a great kisser" he says looking at me with a smirk and I roll my eyes. "I sometimes find all my crazy fan girls rather annoying" he says and I laugh out loud "What! The great Austin Moon doesn't enjoy all of the attention he gets!" I say with mock shock. "Sometimes I just want to go to the store without being mobbed, you know?" he says with a shrug. "I understand" I tell him and motion for him to continue. "My middle name is Monica- don't say anything!" He says as I was about to burst out laughing. He smiles at me and I realize that he's a pretty cool guy; I got the wrong impression from those interviews. "I work out at least once every day" he says lifting up the front of his shirt. I gape at his toned muscles and reminding myself that I'm at work. I keep staring at his obvious six pack and he suddenly drops his shirt. My eyes snap back up to his as I feel a blush spread across my face. He smirks at me. "Lastly..." He says walking over to me and standing directly in front of me "I find you extremely attractive" he whispers and glances quickly at my lips. I grab a chunk of my hair and shove it into my mouth, an old habit of mine that seems to have suddenly come back. I grab the tape recorder out of his hand "Back on the record" I squeak out hitting record. He backs away from me and I clear my throat. "When did you first know you wanted to be a musician" He sits back into the chair starts answering the question. I thank the lord that I'm recording this because I can't focus on anything he's saying at all.

**Authors Note: I forgot to write this when I posted it sorry! Well this is my first Auslly story, but it's not my first story! This will be a multi-chapter story, I'm working on the next chapter right now! :) Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

_Recap: "Lastly..." He says walking over to me and standing directly in front of me "I find you extremely attractive" he whispers and glances quickly at my lips. I grab a chunk of my hair and shove it into my mouth, an old habit of mine that seems to have suddenly come back. I grab the tape recorder out of his hand "Back on the record" I squeak out hitting record. He backs away from me and I clear my throat. "When did you first know you wanted to be a musician" He sits back into the chair starts answering the question. I thank the lord that I'm recording this because I can't focus on anything he's saying at all. I try to take my mind off of what just happened and try to focus on what he's saying, but it is not working at all._

I think Trish's sexual tension theory might actually be right. I notice he stopped talking and was just smirking at me. "Oh sorry, I was spacing out" I say and pick up the questions off my desk. "Ummm, what is your favorite instrument to play?" I ask and try not to make eye contact with him. "OH, definitely the piano" he says and I raise my eyebrows, surprised that's what he picked. I motion for him to explain "it was the first instrument I learned how to play and when I play it I just feel like I can do anything. I don't know- it's like you can play any song or note possible. It just kind of empowers you" He says with a smile. I smile at his beautiful answer, not expecting him to say anything like that, and move on to the next question. "We're going to get a little more personal now" I tell him with a smile. He raises his eyebrows "What is your relationship status?" I ask smiling and find myself really curious for the answer. "I am currently single- I don't have time for a girlfriend, my life is a bit crazy right now." He says and quickly grabs the tape recorder out of my hand. He hits pause and gets up and walks towards me "That last part was actually not true, that's just what my manager told me to say. Because you know if I say I'm single I'll get a bunch of crazy marriage proposals and the fan girls will go even more psycho" He explains and I smile. I feel a little, I don't know, relieved? He walks even closer to me "I would love to have a regular girlfriend" He says quietly and smirks at me. I let out a small laugh and grab the tape recorder "Well this next question might make some of your fans go crazy" I say with a smile and he backs away from me. I hit record "What qualities do you look for in a potential girlfriend?" I say with a smirk. He smiles and laughs "Well they must have a good sense of humor, be down to earth, and be able to handle my crazy schedule." He says and grabs the tape recorder stopping the recording. He continues without taking a breath "I really like brunettes with a little bit of a hombre on the bottom…" he says causing me to blush "I also like short girls" he continues and looks me in the eyes. "Brown eyes are a must..." He glances at my lips and then back up to my eyes. He steps closer to me and my breath catches in my throat. He checks me out again "they have to have a good fashion sense" he says whispering now. He leans even closer to me- I panic and hit record "What's one of you hidden talents?" I squeak but he just raises his eyebrows at me and takes the tape recorder out of my hand. He places it on my desk and moves even closer to me. He leans down and his lips are inches from mine, then I feel myself start to lean up. I breathe in his scent and his lips ghost against mine. I lean forwards farther and press our lips against each others. Our lips move against one another's and I reach up and tangle my hands in his hair. He grabs my hips and sits me on the desk I'm leaning on. Our lips move hungrily against the others and I pull away for a quick breathe only for him to connect our lips again. One of his hands moves to my hair and I reach one down and place it against his stomach. I feel his toned abs through his shirt and keep moving my lips against his. His tongue glides across my lips and I part them to let him in. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door and we jump apart. "Ally, we need to get some pictures for the behind the scenes article" I hear someone say on the other side of the door. I look at Austin who has a scared look on his face, probably the same one I have. The person at the door wiggles the doorknob and I just stand where I am, confused and shocked at what just happened. At the moment I'm very happy I locked the door when I came in. I run my hand through my hair trying to fix it and then I start trying to fix Austin's while both of us are as red as a tomato. I try combing his hair with my hand while he runs his hand through mine. "Hold on let me find the key" I yell to the person outside the door. I straighten Austin's shirt out and he has an embarrassed look on his face. "I can't seem to find the key!" I yell and we both look at each other and take a deep breath. I walk over to the door still in a haze from what happened. I get to the door and I suddenly remember putting on lipstick this morning. I run over to Austin and rub my hand roughly against his lips. "Lipstick" I whisper before yelling back to whoever was outside. "Oh found the key! I'll be there in a sec!" I walk over to the door and take one last look at us. I really don't know what happened between us. "Dang, Trish was right" I whisper to myself and Austin gives me a weird look. I give him a look that says I'll explain later and let in the person from outside. Brian, one of our photographers, walks in and gives us a weird look. "Alright we need a couple of pictures for our behind the scenes article, so why don't we get some of you interviewing Austin" he says and positions us. I catch Austin's eye and we share an awkward look. Brian gives us another weird look and starts taking pictures. We do some fake posses where I hold out the recorder and he looks like he's thinking. We both burst out laughing and can't stop, I don't know why but I think it has something to do with the awkwardness of what just happened. I don't even know what came over me or him for that matter! One minute I think he's an arrogant jerk and another minute I'm making out with him in my office. I shake my head and go back to posing. "Alright let's get some of you two together." Brian says and Austin and I get up and stand next to each other. We awkwardly stand there for a second before he throws his arm around my shoulder and smiles. I smile and give double thumbs up. We pose again and I wrap my arm around his waist. Brian takes the picture and checks his watch "Okay, we're good to go" he says and turns to leave "Wait! Can you take one on my phone for twitter?" Austin says and hands Brian his phone. Austin gives thumbs up and I point at him and make a funny face. Brian hands the phone back to Austin and he smiles when he sees the picture. "Thanks!" He says typing in his phone. "You're welcome!" he waves and leaves. I drop my arm from around Austin and we look at each other. "So..." I start awkwardly "what happened a couple minutes ago?" I ask and look around not making eye contact. "Well… I don't really know" he says and scratches the back of his neck. He checks the time on his watch and his eyes grow wide. "Shoot! I'm going be late for my concert! I really have to go!" He yells and runs out the door. I stand there with my mouth hanging open. All of a sudden he pops back into the doorway "I'll talk to you later!" He says and leaves again. I continue standing there with my mouth hanging open. I wander over my chair and sink down thinking about what happened. Oh god, I have a lot to tell Trish tonight.

**A/N: Ohhhhh DRAMA... I bet you weren't expecting that! Next Chapter Ally goes to Trish's house and she goes a little crazy... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is kind of a filler chapter, sorry for how short it is! The next chapter is where the drama comes, this is just the set up to that :) Enjoy! Please read and review!**

_Recap: "So..." I start awkwardly "what happened a couple minutes ago?" I ask and look around not making eye contact. "Well… I don't really know" he says and scratches the back of his neck. He checks the time on his watch and his eyes grow wide. "Shoot! I'm going be late for my concert! I really have to go!" He yells and runs out the door. I stand there with my mouth hanging open. All of a sudden he pops back into the doorway "I'll talk to you later!" He says and leaves again. I continue standing there with my mouth hanging open. I wander over my chair and sink down thinking about what happened. Oh god, I have a lot to tell Trish tonight._

I knock on Trish's door and nervously wait for her to open it. She throws open the door "Oh My God Trish, we have so much to talk about" I say as I walk in and plop down on the couch.

"Hey Ally, come on in! Oh thanks Trish!" She says to herself as she closes the door.

"Austin and I kissed!" I suddenly blurt out before she even takes her hand off the door knob.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yells at the top of her lungs and quickly walks over to me.

"Well... Austin and I... we kind of kissed" I tell her nervously and start gnawing on a piece of hair. She grabs my hand and pulls the hair out of my mouth.

"HOW DID YOU 'KIND OF' KISS AUSTIN MOON?!" She yells putting air quotes around "kind of". I flinch and I'm glad her family is out tonight so they can't hear anything we're saying.

"Well I guess it was less of a 'kind of a kiss' and more of a full-blown make out session..." I tell her timidly looking away and bracing myself for the scream.

"WHAT!" She screams. She starts fanning herself and hyperventilating a bit. "I need to know everything! And I need to know it now!" She says excitedly and sits down on the couch right next to me.

"Well I was interviewing him and he kept pausing the recording to tell me the truthful answers that 'the readers of Bop Beat don't need to know'" I told her putting air quotes around what he told me.

"Like what was he saying?" She asks excitedly.

"We'll after he showed me his underwear- _wait!_ That sounded wrong" I say and break out into a fit of laughter.

"_Yeah_ it did!" Trish says and laughs with me.

"Let me explain" I tell her still laughing "He told me in the interview that he always wears his lucky pair of pink underwear and then pushed down the waist band of his pants to show me" I explain quickly and blush. Trish raises her eyebrow and I continue explaining in major detail everything else he said.

I get to the part where he was telling me the 5 things I needed to know about him and say "...then he said he works out every day and he lifted his shirt up to show me his abs" Trish lets out a loud squeal.

"You practically saw him shirtless!" She yells with a huge grin. "Oh my god! How was his body?" she asks and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I blush lightly and bite my lip. "It was pretty hot…" I say quietly and look away from her.

"Oh Ally! This is so exciting!" She yells loudly. I explain the rest of what happened up to the kiss and she smiles. "You two make an adorable couple" she tells me and nudges my shoulder.

I blush "Well we're not really a couple… After Brian took pictures, he realized he was going to be late to his concert and bolted out of there" I tell her.

"Did he say anything else?" She asks and I nod.

"He said he was going to talk to me tonight" I tell her and she smiles.

"We have to go to his concert!" Trish yells and I laugh.

"That's crazy Trish, I'll just wait until he calls" I say trying to calm her down. She nods and we decide to start watching our movies. Half way through our first movie my phone buzzes, I look at it and see a text from an unknown number. Trish looks at me and raises her eyebrow. "Hey, it's Austin. I'm going to call you now, please answer" I read out loud and Trish squeals. I get up and walk out onto the balcony connected to her room. My phone rings and I wait a second and then answer it.

"Hello?" I say nervously.

"Hey Ally, it's me" I hear Austin say and my stomach does somersaults. Dang! What's wrong with me? Yesterday I thought he was an unattractive jerk. "We really need to talk" He says and I nod only to realize he can't see me.

"Yeah we do…" I tell him.

"I'd rather do this conversation in person though, is there any way I can come see you?" He asks and I hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well I'm kind of at my friend's house right now, but I can ask her if you can come here" I say walking over to the door.

"That would be awesome Ally" He says as I open the balcony door, and Trish gives me a confused look. I hold the phone against my shoulder and motion for her to come over.

"Austin wants to talk to me in person, would you be against him coming over here?" I ask and she smiles.

"Of course he can come here!" She says rather excitedly. Oh crap, I totally forgot about her Austin Moon obsession, hopefully she doesn't go too crazy. I walk back out onto the balcony and tell Austin her address and he says he'll be here soon. I hang up and start the nervous wait until he gets here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I was planning on posting it over the weekend, but I had a crap ton of homework! Enjoy! Review if you liked it! :)**

_Recap: "'Austin wants to talk to me in person, would you be against him coming over here?' I ask and she smiles. "Of course he can come here!" She says rather excitedly. Oh crap, I totally forgot about her Austin Moon obsession, hopefully she doesn't go to crazy. I walk back out onto the balcony and tell Austin her address and he says he'll be here soon. I hang up and start the nervous wait until he gets here."_

The door bell suddenly rings and I hop quickly off Trish's bed. I practically run down the stairs and over to the door. I take a deep breath trying to calm down and turn the doorknob. I swing it open to reveal the one and only Austin Moon.

"Pizza delivery for Ally Dawson" he says smiling and holding up two boxes of pizza.

"Thanks" I tell him as I take them out of his hand and pretend like I'm closing the door. We both laugh and I swing it back open. "Just kidding" I say smiling "Come on in." I walk into the kitchen and set the pizza on the table. I hear Trish walking down the stairs and brace myself. She comes into the room and her eyes widen when she sees Austin. She walks over to him, surprisingly calm, and sticks out her hand.

"Hey I'm Trish" she says as he takes her hand.

"Austin" he says shaking her hand. I smile because I can feel her going crazy on the inside. She let's go and sits down next to me. I look at Austin "We still need to talk" I tell him nervously and he nods.

"Let's go outside" I tell him "we'll be back in a couple minutes Trish" I yell over my shoulder. I grab Austin's wrist and pull him out the back door. The cold night air hits my skin and I shiver

. "So about what happened" he starts saying "I really don't know what came over me. It was just like, I don't know, you were standing there looking so gorgeous and I couldn't help the flirting" I blush at his compliment "I might have taken it a little too far when I kissed you, but I couldn't help it- I'm sorry" he says with a nervous tone. I smile at him.

"Don't be sorry… I kissed you back didn't I?" I ask and slightly shiver from the cold. "Yeah, you did" he says smiling at me. He sees me shiver again so he reaches up and starts taking his sweatshirt off.

"Oh god, that's so cliché" I laugh. He smiles and stops taking it off. "But I didn't say I didn't want it" I tell him placing my hand on his chest. He smiles as he pulls it off and drapes it over my shoulders. He leans close to me as I push my arms through the sleeves.

"You're a great kisser, by the way" he whispers causing me to blush profusely.

"Thanks, you are too" I say poking him in the stomach.

He laughs "Well we should probably go inside, the pizzas are probably getting cold" he says and turns to go back in.

"Wait!" I yell grabbing his arm "was that... A... Ummm… onetime thing or are we… you know… going out?" I ask nervously. He smiles and places his hands on my upper arms. He leans in close to me "I would be honored to go out with you Ally Dawson" he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile and blush "does this make me your girlfriend?" I ask.

He smiles "of course it does." I smile and pull him into a tight hug. Wow- what a change since yesterday... I still don't know how this all suddenly happened, but I'm really happy it did. I pull away from the hug, grab his hand, and walk back into the house with my boyfriend, Austin Moon. My boyfriend Austin Moon- hmm I could get used to saying that. When we get to the table Trish raises her eye brows at us and smiles. I nod as I hold up our intertwined hands. She lets out a squeal and smiles at us.

"Let's have some celebration pizza!" She says and throws open the boxes. We eat the pizzas, laughing and joking like best friends. Trish invites Austin to watch a movie with us and he happily agrees. I stand up and grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. I pull him to the living room and we plop down on the couch. Trish had to clean up the kitchen a little, so we had some time to talk.

"So" I say with a smile "how did you get my phone number? Because I don't remember giving it to you."

He smiles at me "I called Bop Beat and told them I had some more information for you."

I suddenly slap my forehead "Crap! We never finished the interview! I have to turn it in on Tuesday!" I say frantically. "Calm down Ally" he tells me putting his hands on my shoulders "we can finish those questions anytime" he says. I smile as he gives my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "I guess you're right" I tell him and he nods. He throws his arm around my shoulder and puts his lips next to my ear.

"You know… I've wanted to do something since I talked to you on the phone" he whispers. He glances over his shoulder to check on Trish who is busy cleaning the kitchen. Before I can ask him what he's doing, his lips are on mine. We move our lips slowly against each other's and I tangle my hands in his hair. He runs his hand through my hair.

"I'll be there in a second; I just have to throw this away!" Trish yells from the other room. Austin and I slowly pull away and smile at each other. He throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to him.

"So what are we watching?" He asks and I shrug. Just then Trish walks in and holds up a movie, smiling.

"We're going to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street, because I have wanted to watch this since forever!" She says and I look at her wide-eyed.

"I hat scary movies! Can't we watch something else?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nope!" She says popping the P. Great… I really hate scary movies, I'm like a little kid; everything scares me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a couple weeks! I was working mics for my school's musical so I've been ridiculously busy the past couple weeks! So enjoy this chapter- I don't know how I feel about it because I have just been trying and trying to get this out to you guys! I am currently almost done with the next chapter so expect it tomorrow or Monday! ENJOY!**

_Recap: He throws his arm around my shoulder and puts his lips next to my ear."You know… I've wanted to do something since I talked to you on the phone" he whispers. He glances over his shoulder to check on Trish who is busy cleaning the kitchen. Before I can ask him what he's doing, his lips are on mine. We move our lips slowly against each other's and I tangle my hands in his hair. He runs his hand through my hair. "I'll be there in a second; I just have to throw this away!" Trish yells from the other room. Austin and I slowly pull away and smile at each other. He throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "So what are we watching?" He asks and I shrug. Just then Trish walks in and holds up a movie, smiling. "We're going to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street, because I have wanted to watch this since forever!" She says and I look at her wide-eyed. "I hate scary movies! Can't we watch something else?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Nope!" She says popping the P. Great… I really hate scary movies, I'm like a little kid; everything scares me._

After I spent the whole movie with my face hidden in Austin's chest he decided it was late and time for him to go. After he left I had to hear Trish gush about him for 20 minutes straight, and I just laughed my way through it. Trish and I eventually go to sleep and when I leave the next day I call Austin to set up the rest of our interview. I tell him to meet me at my office in an hour without even thinking. I hang up and realize I'm still in my pajamas and haven't showered. I speed home and quickly change. I run a comb hopelessly through my hair; I sigh and throw it up in a bun. I put a touch of makeup on as I run out the door.

"Hey Beautiful" Austin says when he looks up and sees me walking down the hall. I blush as I quickly look around to see if anyone was there.

"Hey Austin" I tell him as he opens up his arms for a hug. I put a hand on his chest. "We can't have people see us, it's against company rules" I tell him and he rolls his eyes. I unlock the door of my office and walk in. I feel two strong arms wrap around me from behind, I smile and turn around. He kicks the door closed and I give my Boyfriend, Austin Moon, (I'm still not used to saying that) a hug.

"So let's finish this interview!" I say as we pull apart. I grab a notebook and the questions and sprawl out on the couch. Austin walks over, lifts my legs up and sits down. He puts my legs down on his lap.

"Okay, so, first things first, don't take any of my answers seriously. My manager tells me what to say and how to say it." He tells me.

"Got it" I tell him with a smile "okay first question- if you could have dinner with one person, dead or alive, who would it be?"

He smirks and leans towards me "you..." he whispers into my ear causing me to blush.

"No really, who?" I ask him looking away.

"You!" he tells me with a smile "but if you want an answer you can print, I pick Justin Timberlake." He says and we both laugh. We finish the interview about half an hour later and neither of us makes a move to get up.

"So... Ally, we still have to go on our first date" he says poking me in the arm. I sit up with my legs still across his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Do you have something planned? I ask smiling at him.

"As a matter of fact I do" he says smirking at me. I was about to speak when the door suddenly opens. I jump off of Austin's lap and stare at the interrupter with my mouth hanging open. I see Brian gaping at me with wide eyes. I quickly snap out of it "Please don't tell my boss!" I tell him. His mouth opens and closes while he tries to form words. "C'mon Brain, you know we're not allowed to date clients so pleaseeee don't tell!" I beg him.

He looks between us "you... And him... wow. I never would have guessed it" he says in kind of a disappointed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask not sure if that was an insult or not. Austin gets up and makes his way over to us.

"I'm just saying, he's a rockstar and you a reporter. He's obviously just using you to get good publicity" Brain says matter of factly looking between us.

"That's not true at all" Austin whispers in my ear as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"But this is your decision, I won't tell your boss. I'll just let the heart breaker over here break your heart" he tells me and then walks out the door. Austin's arms tightly wrap around my waist. I pull away slightly and look at him. What if Brain was right, what if he is just using me; why else would super hot and famous celebrity Austin Moon want anything to do with me.

"You know none of that is true right?" He asks staring into my eyes.

I shrug but don't pull away from him "if that's not the reason then what is?" I ask him nervously.

"Well…" he says pushing a strand of hair behind my ear "you're insanely gorgeous" he says looking me up and down making me blush, "you have a great sense of humor, you're very down to earth, you don't see me as a celebrity or a rockstar, you see me as just Austin" I smile up at him and he leans down close to my ear "you're also very sexy when you blush" he whispers in my ear causing me to blush even more. He pulls away slightly. "You're adorkable, sweet, nice, fun-" I cut him off by pushing my lips against his. We move our lips against one another's as I try to pour all my emotions into it. I try to move over to the door to close it but can't reach. I pull away from Austin and quickly close and lock the door so no one else can interrupt us. I turn around and Austin is standing right there. He places a hand on my neck and pulls our heads together. He gently kisses me. I feel dizzy at the tenderness of this kiss. He slowly pulls away after a while "I unfortunately have to leave or I'll be late for my recording session" He tells me I nod and he quickly kisses me again. "I'll pick you up at 7" he whispers in my ear with a smile. He leaves and I quickly run upstairs to Trish's desk. I tell her everything that happened, she beams widely at me. "We are leaving now, follow me" She says and pulls me with me towards the elevator. We get on and she tells me that we're going shopping to get me ready for the big date. I am actually really excited to go shopping for my date with Austin. I look over at Trish who is smirking at me and I suddenly feel a little less excited. This shopping trip should be interesting!


End file.
